[unreadable] Disorders of endocrinology and metabolism are prevalent in the U.S. Type 2 diabetes, previously found in middle aged and elderly adults, is now burgeoning in young adults and children. The onset of a disease that imparts high cardiovascular risk in ever-younger populations has staggering implications for public health. In addition, as the U.S. population ages, other disorders that increase cardiovascular risk (hypertension, dyslipidemia, obesity) and other common disorders of aging, such as osteoporosis, consume ever-larger proportions of health care expenditures. Addressing these difficult dilemmas requires not only the development of a critical mass of physicians to care for affected patients, but also the training of skilled researchers to develop innovative therapies and preventive measures and to delve into the basic mechanisms of diseases. The Indiana University School of Medicine is a leader in many fields of medicine. Its Section of Pediatric Endocrinology and Diabetes and the Division of Endocrinology and Metabolism in the Department of Medicine are both large well respected research divisions with a long history of mentoring pre- and postdoctoral trainees, including training one another's fellows in research that spans the spectrum of pediatric and adult endocrinology. The proposed Endocrine Scientist Training Program provides the opportunity for young scientists in Pediatric, Adult, or Combined Medicine-Pediatric Endocrinology training to enhance their skills in either basic laboratory, clinical, or translational research, leading to careers as independent academic researchers.-After completion of their residency training, highly qualified physicians will enter either the Internal Medicine, Pediatric Endocrinology, or combined Medicine-Pediatrics fellowship, receive clinical training in the respective discipline(s), then enter this combined program in one of two tracks, the Basic Science of Endocrinology Track or the Endocrinology Clinical Research Track. These tracks provide extensive direct and didactic research training. This program will train top-notch physician scientists in the field of Endocrinology who will engage in cutting-edge research to make major contributions to the health of the American people. With this resubmission, we have taken the opportunity to enhance the research training program. It provides a unique and innovative approach to training, and it puts the exceptional institutional resources now available to use, building on our history of success [unreadable] [unreadable]